


The Ensuite

by starkky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkky/pseuds/starkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper alone in her office after a meeting. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ensuite

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Pepperony smut.  
> Thanks Phoebe for the prompt ;)

“Oh god,” Pepper gasps, her head falling back against the mirror of her office’s ensuite, the pleasure Tony is giving her overrides the discomfort of the tap digging into her lower back. He’s got her sitting on the granite bench top; ass falling back into the sloped sink, skirt rucked up at her waist and his head between her thighs.

“Tony…” she moans, her hand going into his perfect hair to tug on his head as he continues with the amazing work that he was doing with his mouth on her pussy.

His tongue delves between her folds, eagerly stroking her heated, slick skin. Her hands grasp tightly at his shoulders, wrinkling the material, but they’ve just left the Super Important, I Mean It Tony, Board Meeting so it no longer matters if his clothes aren’t perfect. He suspects Pepper might however be angry when her clothes are later wrinkled and she has to continue her work day, but he’s not about to point this out to her now, not when she’s mewling softly and grinding her hips down against his face. He sucks hard on her clit, grinning when she lets out a strangled moan, and slides his left hand up her thigh to slip two fingers inside her.

“Fuck!” this time she couldn’t contain herself at the feel of his thick fingers thrusting in and out of her. One of the many good things about having this tinkering genius superhero and a fine hunk of specimen as a boyfriend is that he always knows just how to push her buttons, and boy does he know how to push them well too.

She always had a thing for his hands; back when she just used to be his PA she would often come down to the workshop to force him to sign paperwork, and during their back and forth “No Tony No I Need It Right Now FOCUS” conversations he was almost always tinkering with something, and her eyes would always be drawn to how skilful his hands and fingers were. And at night lying in bed in her bedroom she would fantasise about how it would feel if he ever put his hands on her.

Apparently her fantasises did not do the reality any justice.

When she feels him increase the pressure of his tongue and the speed of his fingers moving in and out of her, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back slightly. She is getting too close and she wants to feel something else much thicker and juicer inside her when she comes.

“Pep?” his eyes were almost black and glassy as he stares at her, slightly confused by her sudden movement.

She sighs as she stares back at him; he looks so fucking hot right now with his hair all ruffled, his lips swollen and parted and panting slightly. His tie is crooked; the top button of his custom tailored Emporio Armani shirt undone and his jacket lying carelessly on the floor. She bites her lip before leaning down to give him a wet sloppy kiss and moans when she tastes herself on his lips.

“Move back, I need to stand up. The fucking tap is killing my back.” She hops off the bench top, her heels clicking loudly against the granite floor and stares down at him. She was wearing her 4 grand Louis Vuitton heels today and Tony just stands no chance when it comes to height.

He stares at her this whole time as he tries to recover and licks his lips as he watches her move around the room like a hawk. He tries to convince himself that he isn’t speechless but just conserving energy so he could fuck her properly later, when really he is nothing but speechless.

Office sex has always been one of his biggest kinks, and office sex with a very bossy, swear-y and horny Pepper is the only thing he cares about in life. Loki and his crazy as alien friends can come back and open 10 more portals for all he cares, as long as Pepper is here with him and moaning his name while he buries himself inside of her over and over again, he will easily die happy.

“Well well will you look at that, did I just mange to get the famous Tony Stark to stop talking for a few minutes there?” She teases him while reaching her hand down to tug on the belt of his trousers.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you tend to have that effect on me,” he murmurs and leans into her touch when she starts to unzip him. Before she could reach her hands into his pants though his rock hard member sprung out and poked against her belly.

“Anthony Edward Stark. Are you seriously telling me that you went to the end of financial year board meeting this morning with executives of all of our affiliated companies and sponsors without boxers of underwear of any sort on?” She stares at him wide eyed while shaking her head.

“It’s not like I’m not wearing pants. It’s only boxers” he shrugged and gave her a smug grin, “plus I knew this was going to happen anyway. Easier access and better convenience. In fact I really think you should complement me on my excellent planning for thinking ahead and being prepared.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And yet, here we are.”

She shakes her head again but a small smile is playing on the corner of her lips; as much as he frustrates and infuriates her on a daily basis, and sometimes on her really bad days, aka. his really good days- hourly basis, she loves this man more than anything else in this world.

“If you weren’t being so good to me before with your lips and that talented tongue of yours, you would’ve already been in big trouble right now” She grabs his tie and tugs him towards her while turning around so they both face the mirror.

“You love me” he murmurs deeply into her ear and she closes her eyes and drops her head back against his shoulder. His hand reached around her front to unbutton her blouse but she slaps his hand away quickly before he could get any button undone.

Here’s another thing about this man: Pepper has zero doubt in her mind that if undoing buttons is a thing in the Guinness Book of Worlds Records that he would hold the title until the end of time. The timing, precision and skill of his, again, talented hand and fingers has the most drastic effect on her clothes.

He complains a little so instead he moves his hand down her body until he reaches her hot wet centre once again. He found her clit with his index finger and starts stroking her lazily while planting small teasing kisses along her neck.

“You know what I want?” she asks him in a husky voice. Her left hand was still holding onto his tie so she could hold him close against her.

“Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me from behind while we both look into the mirror. I want to watch your rock hard cock covered in my juices thrust in and out of me. I want to watch you fuck me and watch the pleasure on your face when you come” She whispers against him and feels him harden even further behind her by the second.

Words failed him so instead he growls and pushes her roughly against the bench top. He bunches up her tight pencil skirt once again, looping one arm underneath her right leg to bring it up so it rests extended on top of the bench, and holds onto her with his right hand around her waist while pinning her body with his.

She opens her eyes, which are now dark blue in colour and watches in pleasure as he positions himself at her entrance, and their gazes clashed in the mirror. He is waiting for her signal to start.

With the only way she knows how to get him to do something, she snakes her right arm around his back and digs her nails into his firm ass and earning a groan from him. The next thing she knows he is buried to the hilt inside of her, his cock throbbing and pulsing as her tight sheath enveloped him completely.  

He let out a shaky breath and buries his face into her neck at the exquisite sensation of being inside of her. She is so tight and always so ready for him, and he suspects that despite her best intentions to show indifference when it comes to him and his relentless attempts at seduction, she secretly loves it and likes to say no to him just so he would pursue even harder.

“How is that for you Ms. Potts?” He coaxes and nibbles on her earlobe; he knows how much it turns her on when he is all professional with her in bed, or rather, in her office while at work.

“Passable, but I do believe it will feel better if you start moving. Perhaps give that a go, Mr. Stark?” She is enjoying this and he is going to make sure she gets it.

Moving his left hand to the edge of the bench top so he could brace himself against her, he starts to thrust into her hard and fast from behind. The only sounds that can be heard from the office is the sound of the frantic beating and slapping of skin against skin as he pounds into her with all of his might. She has one hand digging into the hard granite while the other tangling in his hair, holding him close.

“Look at that” He murmurs in a deep voice and locked eyes with hers in the mirror. “Look at how naughty you look, all wild and spread out with your clothes unruly and your hair all messy. Look at how good the CEO of Stark Industries is getting fucked by The Stark himself.”

She let out a loud moan at his words and felt herself start to contract around him. She often thought the fact that Tony is Iron Man couldn’t be more fitting considering his actual physique and stamina in the bedroom department and otherwise. As exhausting as it is to work for him, at least he isn’t so bad to look at every day.

When he finally dips his left hand down to the junction between her legs and starts rolling her clit under his finger, she comes in a long and violent wave; she sees stars and every cell in her body feels weak. Seconds after her release he comes too and growls deep into her ear as he tries to stay standing. But her orgasm is so powerful that her left weight bearing leg suddenly gives away and she collapses backwards into his hard chest, where he immediately wraps his arms around her to steady her.

They stumble backwards together until he somehow manages to have her pinned between his body and a wall and let out a chuckle.

“The things you do to me, Ms. Potts” he laughs, leaning in to kiss her softly at the nape of her neck.

“And the things I do FOR you, don’t forget that.” She reminds him sweetly and reaches up to tangle one hand into his hair. “You need to stop jumping me after meetings in my office, Tony.”

“But why? It’s so much fun” he pouts a little, giving her THE LOOK .

“No it’s highly inappropriate and frustrating for me when I have to go back to work pretending nothing has happened. You don’t know how hard it is to get your clothes back to the state they were in pre-ravished Tony; it is an absolute pain in the ass.”

“And yet you let me do it almost on a daily basis,” he leans in and whispers hotly into her ear. “Admit it Potts, you love it.”

Pepper bites her bottom lip and looks up into his big brown eyes which are currently tinkling with mischief and satisfaction while a huge smug grin is spread across his face. Damn that man and his ridiculously good looks and his I-know-Im-the-king-of-orgasms attitude.

“Fine. Maybe a little bit. But whatever the case is, right now I need you to disappear so I can get ready for another meeting in half an hour.” She said matter-of-factly. “I need to freshen up so you should go away now.”

“Damn. Who knew you would be the fuck-em-and-leave-em type!” He teases and lets his eyes follower her every movement as she focuses on fixing up her clothes.

“Mhm oh don’t worry Tony, there are still plenty that you don’t know about me.” She winks at him and starts to walk back into the bathroom.

“Love you!” he calls out and watches the last sway of her hips before she disappeared behind the door.  

“Oh and thanks for the thong by the way!” he announces to the closed door before shoving the material into the pocket of his jacket and ducks outside of her office. 


End file.
